Darkness comes
by MAXMAN
Summary: Snake lost a friend please r and r if u wanna know more just read it
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
Day of darkness  
  
"Snake how bad is it. I ain't gonna lie its bad." Snake said in a disturbed tone. "Look I am going to find a medic alright I will be right back." 5 minutes later. "Oh boy" "That's pretty bad." "Stomach shot like that may just kill you." "Great that makes me feel a whole hell of a lot better." said the depressed wounded seal." "Sorry" said the medic. "Well you are stabilized but..." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" "What the hell I think it's a heart attack." Said the medic. "I never had training in this, I can't stabilize him." Panted the frightened Medic. "So you are going to let him die." said snake. "Well I I I" "Ohhhhhhhahhhhhh" Snake took his pulse "MMMM dead." stated snake. "That's all you say." "MMMMM dead." " What kind of friend are you." Roared the medic.  
  
END of chapter one  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not have anything to with Konami. I do not own metal gear and these are not my characters.  
  
More to come. As you can see snake just lost a friend. However, I will never tell what they were doing and who shot him. This is not important. 


	2. the island

Hey, this is maxman I would like to thank shadowstar for the great advice. I also would like to say the chapters are not going to to be that short this time. That was really more of an intro. However, thanks so much it has inspired me to do better this time. Please I need the reviews to fuel my writing soul.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Snake cheer up." "Dave is in a better place I bet." "Yea I guess your right otacon." " I just feel awful that he is dead." "Well I suppose I should cook dinner." "Yea that's a good idea it, it could take way you stress." Otacon said he loved Snakes chicken soup. While Snake, cooked otacon saw something very interesting on the web from one of his informants. "Snake get over NOW!!" "What." Snake and Otacon saw something that gave them all the info they need to find the patriots. " OH MY GOD." "Otacon after we eat we will take my plane and fly to island X.  
  
LATER  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy but it didn't matter they were going to the information about the greatest conspiracy the world has ever known. "Well Snake if our man was right the meeting place for the over there." "I'll take her down."  
  
The Island  
  
"Well this is it." "Lets move." "Freeze!" "Before they could even look to see who held them up there were pistol wiped and knocked out. "Ahhhhhhh my head what happened." moaned snake. "I don't know." They were tied to the wall. But then out of nowhere a masked guard came in." "I do not who you are but you're on government land." blurted the guard. "He picked up drill and said in a few minutes there's gonna so many holes in you boys you will be ready to have flowers planted in you.  
  
How will snake and otacon escape  
  
I do not own the characters konami does so there not mine. I do not own metal gear. 


	3. Renegade rescue

Hey everybody this is MAXMAN. I want to thank the people who sent in reviews and I will work on the formatting. The thing is I can't type long chapters because I have school and other crap that takes up time so if you want to read my story you are gonna have to deal with lots of short chapters. In addition, I am going to do the speech a little differently.  
  
Chapter 3: renegade rescue  
  
Just as the guard was about to "poke some holes." A very fit man dressed like a Navy Seal blew the door. In and took out the guard in a frenzy of marine martial arts attacks.  
  
Snake: and who hell are you  
  
Otacon: why do I get the feeling your a boss  
  
Seal: First of all don't swear, second you in the lab coat play way to many video games  
  
Seal: I was here to guard the Patriots but I believe there are only sources of evil  
  
Snake: what does that have to do with saving us?  
  
Seal: well you see I thought if you were good, enough to get this island with out being spotted on your landing you help me stop the patriots. That is why you are here, I am right?  
  
Snake: correct.  
  
Seal: then let get you people untied.  
  
After the Seal untied they moved to the basement were the conference room was.  
  
Seal: Boys this is the room. However, this is the thing there not in here but I think we need to fight shadow. We should take him out easy but get ready for a fight.  
  
End of chapter three  
  
more to come 


End file.
